


Unwarranted Feelings

by Slyther_claw3



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyther_claw3/pseuds/Slyther_claw3
Summary: Christian and Polo dug through the feelings they have for one another.
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada, Carla Rosón Caleruega/Christian Varela Expósito/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada, Christian Varela Expósito/Leopoldo "Polo" Benavent Villada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Polo’s Decision

As they laid there in a tangle of blankets and limbs, Polo thought about how whenever Christian, and him get close Christian always pulls back. Always makes it obvious That he is only there for Carla. So Polo decides that he will stop trying for Christian. Carla and Christian can hook up, and they can have threesomes, but he will not put effort into a one-sided relationship. “Carla, can I talk to you for a moment?” Polo asked while standing. Carla got up and followed him to the hallway. “I think that this isn’t working for me.” Carla looked confused, “ You want to stop?” ”No, I just don’t want that I just don’t think I need to be here every time.”

——————

Carla and Polo left the room, and Christian started to get dressed. ‘Wonder what they’re talking about,’ he thought as he got dressed. He left the room to find them and say Carla is looking confused and a bit hurt, and Polo trying to comfort her. “He guys, is everything ok?” “Yeah, everything is great want something to eat?” Carla said, trying to switch topics as quickly as possible. Christian nods, and Polo says, “Great; I’ll make some breakfast,” and kisses Carla on the cheek and walks to the kitchen. Carla looks at Christian quickly and follows behind Polo.

——————

As they finish eating, Polo starts to clean up and gets a text. “Hey, can someone tell me who texted?” Christian picks up the phone and says, “Ander, he wants to know if you want to hang out tonight.” ” Hmmm, tell him I’m down.” Christian notices the time and realizes that he has to be home soon and grabs his stuff and leaves, giving a quick kiss to Carla and a quick goodbye to Polo. And suddenly Carla understood what Polo meant, and she honestly agreed.

The next week

Christian was at Carla’s locker, waiting for Carla and Polo while thinking about how weird Polo has been acting. Polo has made less of an effort to be with him, and it frustrates Christian. He doesn’t know why he cares so much, but it doesn’t matter. Carla and Polo arrive, and Christian gets Carla with a hug, and usually, Polo would go in for one as well, but Christian would just give him a high five, but today he just gave him a nod of acknowledgment and left. Christian followed him with his eyes then quickly shifted his focus back to Carla, who is looking at where Polo was with a look on her face as if she was trying to comprehend something. The bell rings, and they hurry to class.

—————-

Polo is standing at his locker when Carla and Christian come up to him. “ So Christian, how do you feel about dinner tonight?” After an enthusiastic nod from Christian, the bell rings for their school to end, and Polo says, “Have fun tonight.” And kisses Carla then leaves. Christian, with a look of confusion on his face, turns to Carla and asks, “He’s not coming?” “No, I guess not,” Christian can’t help but feel a little disappointed. Carla, who didn’t think Polo was serious, was just as surprised and slightly concerned. Capra decides to talk more about it with Polo later.

——————

As Polo is heading out of school, Ander asks if he wants to hang with him, and Guzmán and Polo, without hesitation, agrees. Once they get to Guzmán’s house, they start drinking and are very drunk very soon. Polo tells his friends what has been going on, and Ander says, “Maybe it’s time for you, me, and Carla to have another special hangout.” Polo nods thoughtfully. And soon, Polo and Ander both go home. While lying in bed, Polo receives a text from Ander asking if he’s free tomorrow after school and tells him to plan to spend the night. Ander is planning something, and Polo wonders if he should be worried.

—————-


	2. Ander’s Plan

Polo is at his locker the next day talking with Carla and Christian, and they both keep shooting him weird looks. Polo thinks that it's because they had a date alone last night, and they don't know how he feels. But honestly, other than a little hungover, he feels fine. He is glad that he is no longer vying for Christian's attention. Polo has yet to breach the topic of a special hangout with Carla because he hasn't had a moment alone with her. Polo suddenly notices Ander walking his way with a wide smirk, and Polo gets a little nervous. "Hey Sweetheart," Ander said in a voice he only uses when he and Polo are alone," so Carla, I thought if you're not busy tonight, we could have a special hangout like we used to." Carla gets a look in her eye that confuses Christian and nods her head while looking only at Ander and Polo. Ander turns to Christian and asks, "Would you like to come?" Polo quickly interjects, saying, "Christian wouldn't like it." With an offended look on his face, Christian questions, "How would you know?" Polo and Ander smirk, and Polo responds in a flirty manner, "Not your thing." Polo gives a quick laugh until Ander puts his hand on the back of Polo's neck and gives a small squeeze. Polo makes a cute little noise and flushes red while Ander says, "Don't be rude; let him decide." Carla and Ander both giggle at Polo's reaction. While all of this is happening, Christian is watching them and seeing an entirely new side to these people he thought he had figured out. "Yeah, I'll come," Christian said with apprehension. Ander's smirk suddenly grew, and Christian started to become unnerved, then the bell rang and jolted the group from their stupor. Ander led Polo away with his hand still on the back of his neck. Carla and Christian followed after them to class and sat down in the desk pair behind Polo and Ander. The whole class period Carla and Christian could barely focus, Carla was excited for tonight and wondering what Anders plan was, Christian, on the other hand, couldn't get how adorably Polo reacted in the hallway.

——————-

The final bell for school rang, and Polo, Ander, Carla, and Christian met in the hallway to decide plans, "So what would you like to eat?" Carla asks while both she and Ander turn to Polo. With a sheepish look on his face, Polo says, "Sushi," Carla nods and says, " I'll put in an order and pick it up on the way to your house Polo." Suddenly Christian realizes that whatever is going to happen tonight has happened before. Ander, Polo, and Christian all pile into Ander's car as Christian had gotten a ride with Carla this moring and Polo with Guzman. They drove to Polo's house, and they all got out and went to a room Christian had never seen before. The room had a beautiful piano and nothing else. Ander went to get blankets and pillows while Polo went to the bench of the piano and opened it up then pulled out some sheet music. A few minutes later, Carla entered the room and gave a short kiss to Christian, and Polo then set the bag of sushi down on the floor next to the blankets and pillows Ander laid out. They ate and talked and laughed up until Carla, and Ander shares a look, then turned to Polo and asked, “Piano?” Polo sighed and made his way over to the piano. He sat down, opened it up, and began to play. It was the most beautiful thing that Christian had ever heard. Polo played for five minutes before Ander got up and walked over to him. Ander placed his hands in Polo’s hair and massaged Polo’s head for a few seconds then pulled his head to the side gently to kiss at his neck. While doing this, he looked up and made eye contact with Christian. Christian looks confused, and Carla grabs his hand and leans over to whisper in his ear “I tell them what to do, and they do it. We did this before we met you. Polo didn’t think you would like it because you don’t like boys.” Carla turns back to Ander and Polo. Polo’s face has turned red, and he’s biting his lip to keep sounds in. Ander has moved Polo onto the top of the piano and opened his shirt to kiss down his neck. Then Ander looked up and rubbed his thumb over the lip Polo is biting and tells him, “Stop, you know we want to hear you” Polo nods and Ander continues.

———————

After Ander has edged Polo to oblivion and let him come, Carla takes a washcloth and cleans him up. Christian has a weird look in his face and kept shifting in his seat. He is wondering what he is feeling and why they did this at all. Ander decides to stay the night, and Carla takes Christian home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, little authors note just to say that in this version, the watches never got stolen, so Marina never dies, and she doesn’t sleep with Nano, only Samuel. And Omar is not here.


End file.
